Tempers Flare
by xxxBloodiedWolfPawxxx
Summary: Yuki is sick and Hatori can't figure out whats wrong. Can a friend of Hatori's from America help Yuki recover? Or will Akito bribe her to make things worse? Yuki x Kyo/Akito x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **Yuki P.O.V.**

I shook. I shook so hard I could barley think. I needed to get better quickly if I wanted to make it back to Shigure's unscathed. If I didn't Akito…..

I wasn't sure what to do as Akito circled me. I could hear his soft footsteps moving slowly. It only terrified me more. I kept my eyes tightly shut. I felt like I was about to throw up any second. Not that I needed to make Akito mad. What I needed was Hatori. But Akito wasn't about to let me leave. I think he knew what I needed but he refused, simply flaunting his power over me.

"Yuki? What would you do if the curse was broken?" Akito said with an edge in his voice. I couldn't answer. I began to shake harder and whimpered. "Answer me dammit!" Akito screamed stomping his foot. I didn't feel him hit me as I blacked out.

**Hatori P.O.V.**

It was almost noon when I heard Akito shriek from his room. I sighed, but got up and walked quickly to his room. I didn't hesitate as I opened the door. Akito stood over Yuki seething. Yuki seemed to be out cold on the floor and Akito had probably kicked him a few times.

"Akito, what is it?" I asked entering the room slowly.

"What do you think Hatori?" he shrieked kicking Yuki's head. It rolled limply and Yuki gave a quiet moan.

"Akito stop, can't you see that's only making it worse?" I said not thinking as I kneeled by Yuki. I winced as Akito slapped me. Though I didn't look at him I could see his angry face in my mind. I then heard him turn and stomp out of the room growling.

I shook my head and moved Yuki's head so I could see his face. He seemed to be in pain. Much like Rin's had until she had finally gotten help. He moaned again and his eyes opened very slowly. I noticed as he woke tremors seemed to rack through him.

"H-Hari?" he whispered looking at me with the most fearful and pained eyes I had possibly ever seen. He weakly moved a hand towards me and his fingers loosely rested themselves on my foot.

"Shhh, Akito's gone now," I said removing his hand from my foot and sliding my arms underneath him. I lifted him slowly as to not set off my balance and carried him to my home. I knew Akito would be upset, but Yuki needed not to be kicked but taken care of. Something Akito wouldn't understand.

Yuki didn't protest much as I laid him in one of the beds in the back of the house. He just turned on his side, curled in a ball and whimpered. I stooped down into the closet and pulled out a blanket. After quickly unfolding it I placed it over Yuki as I heard one of Akito's shrieks. Best not to go to him in that moment. But like the idiot I am I did.

**So what do you think so far? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**3 Alice 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yuki P.O.V.**

I don't know what time it was when I woke up. All I knew was that the sun was shining into the room and I was confused. Why was I in Hatori's house? Where was Hatori anyway?

I was sore and tired even though I had been sleeping most of the day if my stomach growling told me anything. Now that I really paid attention, I was hungry too, yet I didn't want to get up. Not only did I not know where Hatori was, but I also didn't know who else might be in the house.

Eventually I couldn't hold off anymore. I had to get up. My stomach didn't want to cooperate with me and was screaming. I got up slowly, not wanting to hurt too much and wandered into the kitchen. To my surprise Hatori sat at the table with a paper in hand.

"Good afternoon Yuki," he said, looking up as I entered. I nodded and sat at the table. He got up in the same second and went to his fridge. He came back with rice and cheese. My stomach growled loudly at the sight and Hatori laughed.

He set it down and I slowly ate. I figured it wouldn't do me any good to eat it and then throw it up later.

After I'd finished I went into his living room and sat on the couch. I thought about everything that had happened the day before and it scared me. I wondered why the last week I had been sick. I soon realized I still felt sick. A little worse than I had yesterday. That was when I laid my head against the back of the couch and felt my eyes slide shut.

**Hatori P.O.V.**

I could tell Yuki still wasn't feeling well. He was still pale and tired, and though he had been hungry, he had eaten extremely slow. It worried me. Over the course of the previous week I had done extensive testing and I hadn't able to find any problems. I knew something was wrong but I couldn't figure out what.

"Yuki, what would you say if I called a friend of mine from America to try and help you feel better?" I asked loudly from the kitchen. No answer. "Yuki?" Still no answer. I got up and went into my living room only to find Yuki asleep and snoring lightly on my couch. I smiled and get the blanket from the room he had stayed in and covered him.

With a sigh I went to my office to call my friend. We didn't talk long but she agreed to come and try to help Yuki. After hanging up I wearily went to see Akito. I figured he was going to need some kind of treatment after the tantrum he threw the night before. Thankfully he didn't need much and I was able to leave quickly. When I came back however, I found Yuki throwing up loudly in the bathroom. I hurried in and quickly helped him to bed where he stayed for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this chapter should be a bit longer…It is Akito's after all. I apologize if he sounds OOC but writing him in a story and writing his P.O.V. for a story are two different things so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket I would be Natsuki Takaya but I am not, therefore I do not own it. :'(**

Akito P.O.V.

I wondered why Hatori thought he could keep Yuki from me. Did he think that I was stupid? No, probably not but did he think he was smarter than me? I sat in my room pondering this, almost not hearing the timid knock at the door. Who the hell dared to bother me this early? I sighed angrily. Some people just couldn't learn.

"What?" I snapped. The scared servant girl quickly entered and bowed. I rolled my eyes, "What the hell do you want?"

"Um there is a strange girl here and she came to see Hatori. I uh, just thought, that you should know," she said shaking.

"Oh really?" I questioned her, suddenly interested. I wouldn't hurt the girl today. "Get out," I growled before she could say anything else.

She ran out shutting the door behind her. So Hatori had someone here to see him huh? Why did he need anyone? He was a doctor and could take care of himself couldn't he? Or was the girl just a friend? This confused me. I went to my window and shoved the curtains away. From here I could see Hatori's house perfectly. I watched a girl with a bag like his knock and soon go inside. It seemed I needed to pay Hatori a visit later. Why would another doctor be here if?

Yuki , of course. Hatori had been doing tests on him all week. It only made sense if that was why she was there. But why the hell would Hatori need someone else to help Yuki when he was our family doctor? This was what confused me the most. It made absolutely no sense. Maybe I was paranoid. Then again, Hatori had never called another doctor for assistance either….so why now? This girl obviously wasn't a Sohma, so why was she here? Who was she? God only knew. Shit, that's me and I definitely didn't know.

I could feel a headache coming on. Another knock at the door. Who now? This person however didn't wait for me to say anything. The person just entered. Just another servant. This one carried a tray of food. She set it on the table that sat about the middle of the room and left.

I wasn't hungry so I hunted out a phone and called Hatori's house. I had nothing better to do. I rang a few times before Yuki's quiet and weak voice answered, "Hello?"

"Put Hatori on, now," I growled. I could hear Yuki call out quietly telling Hatori to come to the phone. Such a good rat.

"Hello?" Hatori said as he took the phone.

"Who is the girl at your house?" I asked not bothering with pleasantries.

"She's a college why?" Hatori asked confused.

"Since when do you need help?" I asked amused by his confusion.

"I-"a pause and I could hear some kind of commotion in the background, "Listen Akito I don't mean to be rude but I need to go, I'll call you back later I promise," and with that he hung up. The bastard. Thinks he can pull a stunt like that? Who the hell does he think he is? Then again he might not be thinking. Nothing unusual with this family.

**Yuki P.O.V.**

Nothing was right. I couldn't feel one whole side of my body. Maybe it was the medicine Hatori had given me. Yeah probably. All it managed to do however was make my head pound and the right side of my body go numb. Hatori had warned me it might do this. I was still mad at him for it.

I was grateful that Akito hadn't come to see me at all. At least not yet. It worried me what would happen the next time he came to see me. What was Hatori going to do then? Tell Akito he was bad for my health? That thought made me laugh. That wouldn't go over well for Hatori.

All I wanted was to know what the hell was wrong with me and get it fixed.

**SO I snuck Yuki in at the end. What are your thoughts? Any ideas will be accepted. Nut what do you think is wrong with Yuki? Please review as it is greatly appreciated! **

**3 Alice 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this chapter is all Yuki. Please review after you read this!**

Chapter 4

**Yuki P.O.V.**

Chapter 4

**Yuki P.O.V.**

It wasn't long before Hatori said I should go home. I figured it was so Akito couldn't get to me. His friend's name, if I remember correctly, was Kiki Nelson. She was going to stay at Shigure's house to take care of me so Hatori didn't have to go back and forth between Shigure's and Main House all the time.

I think Hatori carried me to the car when we left and I sat curled up on the back seat. I listened to their conversation while Hatori drove.

"I don't think he actually has any kind of virus. But I have three theories," Kiki said from the passenger seat.

"And they are?" Hatori asked eyes glued to the road.

"He's either going through some kind of withdrawal, overdose, or poisoning," Kiki said leafing through a file.

"And why do you come to that conclusion?" Hatori asked incredulously.

"Well, you got nothing from your tests and we can't find anything else wrong. Though it could be that he's just exhausted his body and its retaliating," Kiki said as if that solved everything.

"Well we'll figure it out," Hatori said as he parked the car in front of Shigure's. Kiki was the only one who helped me in. Hatori had to go back to Akito.

When Kiki got me in we stopped in the entry where Shigure and Tohru waited anxiously. Kiki couldn't hold me anymore so I tried to stand on my own but I didn't do very well. Shigure felt the need to support me, so I took advantage of it and leaned into him, looking up helplessly, knowing I would never make it up the stairs. He seemed to see this in my eyes because the next second I was in his arms. I laid my head gingerly on his shoulder as he carried me up the stairs.

"So I take it you'll be staying with us?" Shigure said to Kiki.

"Yea, you got the room?" she questioned.

"Well I have and extra mat if you don't mind staying in my room," Shigure said seriously. Suddenly he seemed to lurch forward.

"Pervert," came Kyo's voice from behind Shigure.

"Kyo you need to be careful," Shigure said sliding the door open with his elbow. I closed my eyes as he laid me on my bed. "We'll be down stairs if you need us," he said as they left. I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

The next morning I awoke to a kick to my back that sent me to the floor.

"Hey!" I cried weakly as I sat up. Of course it was Kyo.

"Come on, that blonde chick says you have to go to school, so get up," Kyo said walking out of the room. Was Kiki nuts? How was I supposed to survive school?

I dressed very slowly and just barely made it down the stairs without falling on my face. As I was pulling on my shoes I groaned. I'd left my bag upstairs. Dammit.

"Is something wrong Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"No, nothing," I said slowly standing. I trudged to the stairs and dragged myself to my room. By the time I had made it back down I felt like I was going to die. Oh wait, I'm not that lucky.

So Kyo got to the school before me and Tohru, who was kind enough to walk with me and not leave me behind. After my third class I leaned against the wall and flagged Kakeru down when I got a glimpse of him.

"Hey what's up, you don't look too good?" he asked as he joined me.

I shook my head, "Is there any way you could run the meeting today? I don't think I'd make it through."

"Yea no problem! Leave it to me Yun-Yun!" he yelled as he sped off. I sighed and just about crawled down the hall to my classroom.

It wasn't so bad because the teacher was just handing back papers, but I seemed to get called a lot. I wasn't sure how long I could take it.

"Yuki Sohma?" the teacher called yet again. I got up and swayed slightly, but made it to the front of the class to get my paper. I was starting to get really dizzy as I headed back to my seat. The next thing I knew I was on the floor staring up at the worried faces of my classmates, Tohru, Uo, and Hana front and center. Well Hana and Tohru were, Uo sat right next to where I was and so did Kyo but he was looking away.

"Move, out of the way!" the teacher said as her face also appeared above me. "Yuki, are you alright?"

I groaned. My head was killing me and I was light headed. I closed my eyes as the teacher told everyone to get back. When I opened my eyes again everyone seemed to be a little farther back away from me.

"Kyo, Tohru, help Yuki to the office please," the teacher said after feeling my head.

That was the first time Kyo said anything, "What? No, come on!" he yelled.

The teacher gave him a stern look. "Now," she commanded as Tohru stepped up to me. I groaned again as Kyo did the same and got up. God this was going to be fun.

**So here you go. Like I said: all Yuki. Now you have to wait until the next ha! Oh and by the way I dedicate this chapter to my amazing friends Brittany and Megan for putting up with my craziness and HitomiChildoftheMoon for making my week even better! You guys rock!**

**3 Alice 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooooo sorry this took so long to update! My beta's computer was shot so yeah….Please don't get mad at her! ANYWAY! Last chapter Yuki passed out. Hmmm, looks like we get to torture Kyo a little. Ha ha. (Okay not really.) Any way we start with Kyon, so please enjoy! OH! By the way anything that has been typed in bold is just supposed to be emphasized. Italics are the thoughts. I'm getting really lazy. Sorry but please enjoy!**

Chapter 5

**Kyo P.O.V.**

Damn teacher. Damn rat. Damn everything.

I yanked Yuki up, earning a look from the teacher. He tried to walk as Tohru latched onto his other arm and we took him out of the room. As the door closed behind us he seemed to give up and so I literally had to drag him to the office. **Damn rat. **

Tohru let go of him about two feet away from the office to open the door so I could get Yuki in. The nurse just pointed to a chair and retrieved a trash can, which she set down next to it. I grunted as I dropped him into the chair. Okay yeah, I didn't really drop him but that's the only **damn **thing I could think of to describe it. **Sue me**.

Anyway, he groaned and the nurse talked to Tohru, asking who to call. She didn't know. Go figure.

"Hatori Sohma," I said rolling my eyes. Tohru nodded and took it from there, and I looked around the office. It was pretty plain. Not even worth describing.

Tohru went next to Yuki when she finished talking to the nurse, telling him that Hatori was on his way and crap like that. I looked away only to look back again when he started to throw up. I looked away rolling my eyes again. I glanced back when he started to cough. He leaned back against the wall.

"Okay, you two go back to class," the nurse said finally realizing we were still there.

"Feel better Yuki," Tohru said as we walked out. I don't think he heard her. Again(,) I say, **damn rat.**

**Yuki P.O.V.**

_Why is this happening? What the hell did I do? _

These kinds of thoughts ran through my mind relentlessly. I barely noticed when Kyo and Tohru left.

I zoned out as I waited for Hatori. Not that it lasted long. I ended up throwing up again and then Hatori showed up not even two minutes later. I can't remember if he carried me or if he dragged me to the car. I do remember however, that he told me not to throw up in his car and to let him know if I needed to as I laid down in the back. I listened to the hum of the car for awhile until Hatori started yelling into his phone.

"Well what did you think I meant? Surely sending him to school wasn't the smartest thing! If it was I wouldn't be bringing him home right now…Kiki you need to think, I did not tell you to test him, but to look after him, there's a difference…-"he went on but I started to feel sick again. I reached a weak hand forward and tugged on his shirt. He looked back at me and read my expression.

"Listen, I need to go, I'll talk to you when I get back," Hatori said hanging up and pulling over in the same second. As soon as the car was parked he jumped out and pulled my door open. I turned over and stuck my head out before throwing up again. Hatori was patient and when I finished helped me get comfortable again before finishing the journey to Shigure's. I tried to walk but didn't get very far. I was too weak.

Hatori carried me into the house and up to my room. He gently laid me down and then told me he needed to do a small test. I didn't really care.

At first he felt around my left side, moving slowly over. It wasn't that uncomfortable, until he got closer to my right side. I whined quietly until he actually pressed lightly

on my right side. Then I screamed.

**Sooooo what do ya think? This new problem isn't the main one so the story isn't over yet. But I have a little contest. If you can guess my zodiac animal you get to choose Kyo's reaction in the next chapter to the news about Yuki. Good luck and pwease pwease PWEASE review!**

**3 Alice 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no excuse as to why I took so long this time so please excuse me! Anyway here's chapter six! Btw this was not beta read sorry!**

**Chapter 6**

**Kyo P.O.V.**

Class was…boring. It wasn't unexpected but without the damn rat to glare at it was even worse. That is until I got pulled outta class.

" I have gotten a call from your guardian that one of your relatives has just now been put in the hospital." The principal said with concern in the hallway outside of the class.

"Who?" I asked not really caring.

"Yuki. Yuki Sohma," the principal said looking down.

"So?" I asked hoping I could go back to class.

"You don't care do you?" he said angrily.

"No, not really. Didn't you know we hate each other? Jeez, can I go now?"

"Go, I don't want to talk to you anymore," he said turning and walking down the hall.

I just shook my head, reentered, and saw Tohru's worried expression along with Uo and Hanajima's accusing ones.

Again I shook my head and turned to the front of the room.

**Yuki P.O.V.**

Pain. It seemed to radiate in waves over my body. I could hear voices all around me, but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. It seemed like not only was I in a lot of pain, but I was fading. I would go in and out, never quite sure where I was or what was going on.

It was impossible to make out who was talking to me, or even talking at all. I couldn't force my eyes open and I felt like I was being weighted down. Like I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. At least not on, my own. Like a machine was breathing for me.

One thing I knew for sure though, was that I was in serious trouble. I could feel it. Whatever Hatori had done back at Shigure's had started all this. I have no idea what was wrong and honestly I don't want to know. Whatever it was was bad enough to get me to where I'm at and it was bad.

I could only hope I would make it through. If not, then I don't know.

**Tohru P.O.V.**

When I heard Yuki was in the hospital I nearly started crying, right there in the middle of class. I mean who could blame me?

When I found out he was now in a coma, I actually did start crying. Hatori picked the four of us up, (Haru, Momiji, Kyo and her,) after school and told us as he drove. I was so scared I didn't know what to do with myself.

Kyo however seemed not to care. I understood why but it bugged me. I mean what if it was him instead of Yuki?

OH BUT I WOULD NEVER WISH THAT ON HIM! Nor would I say it to his face.

I shouldn't have mentioned it. *Sigh.* Too late now.

Anyway when we got to the hospital I nearly hyperventilated when I saw all the machines Yuki was hooked up to. I really scared me. Hatori said it wasn't as bad as it looked but I was still scared.

What if he never woke up? What if they had to talk him off of the machines and let him die? Would they do that? Could they do that? Would Akito allow it?

Probably not but they would do it anyway.

For the most part I refused to leave him alone. I mean what if he did wake up and no one was there? Hatori considered this and that was the only reason he let me stay. When Akito came to see him however I had to leave and I think that was the only time besides to eat go to school and use the restroom.

It felt like the only thing I could do. I felt absolutely helpless and scared. Was there a way to help him or was he doomed to die?

**Okay so kind of a cliffy ending. Sorry but it had to be done. Please review and have a great and amazing day!**

**3 Alice 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, well, well here we are again! Ha Ha! Okay first off I am SO SORRY! We just got our power back after the huge storm we had so this time I have a reason for taking so long. Crappy but reasonable. Okay like the last chapter this isn't beta read so bear with me!**

**Chapter 7**

**Hatori P.O.V.**

To say I was angry was a major understatement. To say I was pissed as hell and ready to take out the next person who crossed me was a bit closer to the truth. What sparked my anger? The fact that **Kiki** had been the one to put Yuki into the coma **only** after reading his medical file.

Yuki had always been reacted badly to anesthetics. There was no way around it. Kiki had read that in the file right before going in to help with the emergency surgery he had to have. Point in case: she gave him too much of the anesthetic and so his body slipped into the coma.

To my surprise Akito wasn't as angry as I thought he'd be. He actually seemed smug. That seemed to irritate me more. Not sure why but I knew I needed to get over it.

Probably wouldn't happen until Yuki woke up.

**Yuki P.O.V.**

Getting used to the pain. Still can't hear very well. Even more weighted down. I'm trying hard not to fade but no result, and only fading more. Afraid I'm going to fade for good. I'm really trying to hold on, don't want to die. Too afraid.

It's hard to register anything, even the slightest touch. Still feel like I'm not breathing on my own. Having nightmares about losing it all. Trying to pull myself out of this, whatever it is. It's not working and I'm only getting more scared.

**Tohru P.O.V.**

Now even Kyo was getting worried. Something I thought would never happen. It had been almost a week since Yuki went into his coma and now, well, nothing had changed.

"H-How is he?" Kyo forced himself to say.

"Same," I said giving Yuki's hand a light squeeze hoping it would help in some way. Just when I though nothing was going to happen he moaned ever so slightly and quietly. Both Kyo and I looked at each other with surprise on our faces. He immediately got up and went to get Hatori.

After that nothing happened again. The week became two weeks and soon almost three. Hatori became discouraged and the doctors started to think about letting him go. Of course, we all-we being Uo, Hana, Haru, and Momiji- protested. What we didn't expect was his mother coming in and crying refusing to let the doctors kill him. That and Akito didn't actually care. Kyo thought maybe he was testing us, but the others weren't quite so sure. Neither was I. All I knew was that there was no way they could let Yuki die.

My proof came within two days.

**Another cliff-hanger! I wish I didn't have to do this to you but oh, well. Please, please, please review! That way I know if I did something well or bad.**

**3 Alice 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here yah go! Chapter 8. Wow can't believe ya'll have stuck with me and my insanity! Okay now I want to give thanks to:**

**Rowena42**

**Smiling Sapphire14**

**EmeraldHeart12**

**WolfWizard23**

**Zaft-Dragon**

**PurlpeShadow**

**Thank you so much for Reviewing! **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 8**

**Tohru P.O.V.**

Hatori finally told us to say our goodbyes when they thought Yuki would never wake up. He was teary eyed if I remember rightly. I know I was on the verge of tears and Kyo was unusually solemn.

"I'm actually going to miss him," Kyo said quietly.

"Let me guess you didn't record that did you Miss Honda," said a raspy voice. We both looked over and Yuki had his eyes slit open.

"Yuki! You're awake!" I squeaked as Kyo ran to get Hatori.

"Y-Yea," he whispered looking down slightly.

"We were so worried! The doctors said there was no chance of you waking up since you hadn't already and they were going to let you go," I told him as Hatori entered, relief radiating off of him.

"I'm sorry," Yuki rasped as Hatori went about turning off and getting rid of some of the machines.

"It wasn't your fault Yuki," Hatori said as he began to take Yuki's vitals.

"Still-"

"If anyone is to blame," Hatori continued cutting Yuki off, "It's Kiki."

"Kiki?" both Kyo and I asked at the same time.

"She was replacing the anesthesiologist and gave you too much Yuki," Hatori said with a cold, hard edge to his voice.

"But why would she do that?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know," Hatori said recording the numbers.

"I still don't like you, you damn rat but that bitch will pay for messin' with my family," Kyo growled leaning against the wall.

"Glad to know I count for somethin'" Yuki said with a small smirk.

"Whatever you do Kyo make sure I've had a chance to talk to her first," Hatori said.

And it was just that second that Kiki herself walked in.

**So now what? Hmm, if I get a good enough idea in a review I might use it. ANYWAY! Please review so I know you are reading and so I can hand out more thank yous. **

**3 Alice 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I've finally decided where I'm goin' with this story. I'm not tellin' though so you'll have to wait and find out! Ha! Anyway on with the story!**

**Warning: if you don't like Kyo and Yuki together please either stop reading or don't judge me. I say this because this is probably where the story is headed. **

**Chapter 9**

**Hatori P.O.V.**

Kyo had Kiki pinned against the wall within seconds.

"Why the hell do you feel the need to mess with our family you bitch," he growled in her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a cold edge to her voice, "Now let me go you bastard," she said pushing him off of her and quickly running from the room before we could stop her.

"Good going you stupid cat," Yuki and I said at the same time. Surprised we all started to laugh despite ourselves.

**Akito P.O.V.**

*Hours Later*

"You're saying you failed to do what I asked you?" I growled pacing back and forth in front of Kiki.

"Y-yes," she stammered looking down.

"Why?"

"H-He woke up. They kept him on life support but he woke up before they could pull the plug," she whispered.

"Hmm so it wasn't entirely your fault?" I asked, stopping to look at her.

"N-No," she said trying to hide her face.

"Then I guess I don't have to punish you," I said kneeling down and lightly kissing her cheek. She sighed in relief and relaxed.

"But, if it happens again you will be in trouble," I said. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder until I got up and left the room.

**Kyo P.O.V.**

I spent the next few days lying on the roof thinking about what had led Kiki to try and hurt Yuki and why I cared anyway. Well not exactly sure why I cared and couldn't come up with a conclusion as to why she would try and kill him.

Maybe she was a demented bitch.

….

Yeah, she was a demented bitch.

After a while Yuki was allowed to come home and he was still sick but not so much so he had to be constantly watched. Luckily we were on summer break right then so it wasn't too bad.

One day while I was on the roof I was looking at the woods for some reason and it looked like there was something moving around.

After a few seconds there was a huge flash of light in my eyes before I watched someone climb into the house from a window.

Yuki's window.

**Cliff hanger! Ha. Ha. Any way review and tell me how I did and how you liked it. Thanks!**

**3 Alice 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okily Dokily guys here we are again! Chapter 10 comin your way! If any ones got any ideas I'd love to hear them!**

**Chapter 10**

**Kyo P.O.V.**

I thought that the person going into Yuki's room was Haru, since he'd been doing that for a while since Yuki came home. That is until I heard him scream.

**Yuki P.O.V.**

When I heard my window open I figured it was Haru again, but when the window shut again I became suspicious. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I screamed when Kiki jumped on top of me with a knife to my throat.

"Keep your mouth shut you hear me?" she growled in my face. I was too scared to move and she pressed it closer.

"Y-yes," I whispered.

"Good now I-"she started when we heard footsteps come pounding up the stairs.

"Dammit," she growled jumping up in a panic and opening the window and jumping out.

The door slammed open and Kyo stood in the doorway panting.

"Are, are you okay?" he asked taking a few steps into the room.

After I took a few seconds I recovered enough to move and my mind caught up with what happened.

"S-She was gonna kill me!" I cried launching from my bed and hugging Kyo, despite the fact that he was my enemy. Hell, at that point I didn't care.

"O-Okay we're hugging now, okay, um okay," Kyo said confused not really sure what to do.

"What's going on?" Shigure said coming in even more confused.

"Kiki," was all Kyo said as I let go and sat on the floor.

"This is getting out of hand," Shigure said rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell gave you that clue?" Kyo asked giving Shigure an, are you fucking stupid look.

"I'm going to see Akito," Shigure replied scooting out of the house.

"Damn mutt," Kyo muttered wandering out.

**Kiki strikes again! Or tries to anyway. Haha. So what did you think? Only a review will tell me what's on your mind!**

**3 Alice 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy crap. I am sooooo sorry I took so long! Anyway here is Chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11**

**No P.O.V.**

Since Kiki had snuck into Yuki's room, he wasn't left alone at all for any reason. So one day he and Haru went to the pool so Haru could practice for an up-coming meet. Kyo was going to meet them there a bit later and they were just going to walk around after.

"Well, that should do it," Haru said climbing out of the water. Yuki, though he didn't feel the best, sat with his feet in the water. He nodded as Haru went to go change.

He watched the way the water rippled and it seemed to have a calming effect. It was nice considering everything that had happened.

"Hey Ky- Wait, where?" he said as he heard the door close. He had looked up and no one was there.

"Haru?" he timidly called feeling a little panicked.

He had good reason to.

Seconds later someone shoved him from behind into the water. He cried out as he fell, causing water to rush into his mouth. He struggled, thinking he was done for.

'Damn it! This why you learn to swim!' he thought as the world started to fade. He noticed a figure above the water as everything went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

The next thing he remembered was someone pounding on his back as he coughed up water. He was shaking and the air seemed really cold.

"Haru get me a towel!" Kyo yelled.

'Wait, Kyo's here?' Yuki thought as he felt a towel being wrapped around him. That was when he realized it had been Kyo he'd seen before he blacked out, and that Kyo was wet too.

"Shhh, you're okay." Kyo said as he ran circles on Yuki's back.

'Oh, I'm crying… Wow,' Yuki thought as he placed the sound he was hearing.

"I will kill that bitch," Haru growled as he tossed a towel at Kyo.

"Let me help will ya?" Kyo said with a grim smirk.

"Fair enough."

**So, this time she was closer, but still no cigar. What will she try next? Guess you'll have to wait and find out huh? Review please!**

**3 Alice 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so hi guys! Let's just say shits gonna go down soon sooooo yea…stay tuned! And I really want to apologize for how long it's taken, but our internet was taken away! So yea….**

**Chapter 12**

**Kyo P.O.V.**

The school year was wearing down and it seemed to get more and more ominous. I wasn't the only one who thought this. Haru, Yuki, and Tohru did too. Shigure didn't give a damn, and Hatori still wanted to hurt Kiki, so really you could say nothing much changed.

Hatori had talked to Akito to see if he knew anything and even though he said he didn't, none of us believed it. We all knew he knew something, but we couldn't prove it.

Oddly enough, Yuki seemed to get better, and Hatori was stumped. He had no idea why Yuki had gotten sick, and despite this, was glad he was feeling better.

Another thing that was odd was that Yuki and I seemed to go everywhere together. We were always hanging out, and being _friendly… _It freaked me out at first, but I got used to it after a while.

"Hey Kyo?" Yuki asked one day, sitting in the corner of my room, in a chair that I don't remember being in my room until then.

"Yeah?" I asked continuing to dig through my desk for whatever it was I was looking for.

I heard him get up and come over to me as he answered, "What the hell is Kiki's problem anyway? What the hell did I do to her?" He leaned against the wall next me.

I straightened, not finding what I wanted and turned to him crossing my arms, "I have no clue. Besides, how would I know?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you would be able to come up with a reason you would do it, but I guess not," he said amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"I can think of a reason for doing this," I said and before I knew what I was doing, and could stop myself, I moved in front of him and pressed my lips softly to his.

"Kyo?" he whispered surprised when I pulled back.

"I have no idea, don't ask," I said not what else to say.

"I didn't plan on it," he said with a soft smile before he copied what I had just done. For some reason I relaxed a little, until someone knocked on the door.

**Yuki P.O.V.**

Kyo moved to the door smoothly, as my heart pounded slightly.

He opened it and Tohru stood there with a grim look on her face.

"Akito called. He wants to see you two."

**CURVE BALL! Haha! Put that in your pipe and smoke it. But do it while you're reviewing okay? **

**3 Alice 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let's do this shall we? We're off to the craziest, dumbest god of all! lol Sorry about that….**

**Chapter 13**

**Akito P.O.V.**

I paced as I waited for Kyo and Yuki to show up. They were taking their time and it was irritating me. Pretty badly I might say.

"Akito?" I looked up from the floor to Kiki, who stood in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"They aren't here yet, what do you think?" I snapped. She smiled despite this and came over to and kissed my forehead.

"They'll be here, don't worry love," she said gently hugging me.

"They better," I growled pulling away from her and going to my window to look at the birds. One landed on my shoulder and flew away a few seconds later. I sighed and turned; unsurprised that Kiki had followed me over.

"Master Akito?" I looked over to the door where a servant stood.

"Yes Shizu?" I snarled.

"They're, um here," she said revealing Yuki and Kyo behind her. She then turned and hurried away.

"And this is where the fun begins," Kiki whispered as I smiled.

**Kyo P.O.V.**

Akito's smile made me nervous. I could tell it did the same for Yuki. Akito waved us forward, and I pulled Yuki in behind me. He was completely okay with that seeing as he wanted nothing to do with Akito.

He walked forward, Kiki shadowing him. He then circled us and she stood there, looking us over.

Suddenly Akito darted forward and grabbed Yuki by the arm. He yelled as Akito took him to another room. I felt frozen, now that I was alone with _**The Demented Bitch**_.

Yeah, I know, giving her an official title was a little over the top but oh well.

She smirked at me, and then reached into her back pocket. She pulled out what looked like a hunting knife with its sheath still on. After discarding the sheath I gave her a look that said, go ahead bitch try it.

She leapt at me, managing to knock me to the ground, but not much more than that. I kicked her off and knocked the knife out of her hand in the same second and then had her pinned to the floor.

"You bitch," I growled before punching her out cold. I jumped up and ran into the hall. I questioned every servant I found, but none of them had answers.

"Dammit," I growled just before I heard Yuki scream from the other side of the compound.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled taking off.

**Now what huh? I don't know. Oh wait yes I do haha! Please review! **

**3 Alice 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**I bet you're sick of cliff hangers? Well, your outta luck, there are more in your future. Maybe no this chapter but oh well. Want to thank all my readers! And reviewers! You guys are awetotabulous!**

**Chapter 14**

**Kyo P.O.V.**

This was not good. I ran through the house as fast as I could, shoving people out of the way as I went. Yuki didn't scream again, but I knew about where he was. The cat's room.

Akito was there too, of course. When I got there he was standing over Yuki with a gun pointed to his face. Where the hell did Akito learn how to shoot a gun? Okay, maybe a better question would be how the hell did he even get it?

I crept up silently, no letting either of them see me. I listened to what Akito was saying, and it made me sick.

"Why do you keep getting in my way? You're the rat! You're supposed to obey! Not make everyone pay attention to you!" Akito shrieked. I heard a whimper that pissed me off.

"Akito, I don't mean it I swear!" Yuki cried shrinking back.

"Shut up! You always say that!" Akito shrieked. Before he could even think about cocking the gun I shot forward and tackled him.

"Kyo!" Yuki yelled as I struggled to get the damn gun from Akito. I was afraid he was gonna shoot someone.

"Akito!" I dared to peek over my shoulder at Kiki, who had somehow woken up from the little nap. Then I realized Akito wasn't struggling and snatched the gun from his hand. He screamed in anger as I passed it to Yuki who tossed it out the window.

"You'll pay you wretch!" Akito shrieked. I rolled my eyes. Sure I would.

Kiki seemed torn between running and helping Akito, but decided to try and help. Yuki easily caught her and twisted her arms behind her back. She shrieked wordlessly and Akito glared at her.

So much for them.

I looked around the room and noticed some rope in a corner and I could easily reach it. So we tied to two up, back to back and then I sighed.

"Finally, I can take a break," I grumbled sitting down while Yuki called Hatori. After hanging up Yuki sat down next to me and laid his head on my shoulder. I smiled, and kissed his head, which made him blush. When we heard Akito growl in anger we started laughing.

So this is what Hatori found when he entered at that moment; Yuki and I sitting close to each other laughing hysterically, Kiki and Akito tied together, and Akito with a death glare burning a hole in the floor in front of us.

He just shook his head.

**So what did ya think? I'm not done yet, don't count me out. Still debating whether or not to do a sequel or not… Tell me what you think in a review! **

**3 Alice 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Once again, I'm sorry but our internet is/was dead and so I can't/couldn't get on as much as I wanted to upload. Sorry x Infinity! Anyway, let's get to the story!**

**Chapter 15**

**Yuki P.O.V.**

Kiki and Akito had been put in jail for trying to kill me and Kyo, and so things were pretty much back to their boring normalcy. Pretty much.

The only difference being me and Kyo. Though no one really cared, so I guess it was okay.

Wait, I take that back. The fan clubs was going crazy and were mad as hell, but that wasn't so bad. Sometimes Kyo would do something in front of them just to piss them off, and honestly it was funny. It was hard not to laugh at them, and sometimes I found I couldn't stop myself. That only would piss them off more.

"Hey rat," I turned my head to the door way where Kyo stood. He slowly made his way over and I stood, abandoning my book on the chair.

"What?" I snapped playfully, almost like I would have before all the chaos. He smirked and came around the chair, forcing me to turn back around.

"What do you want?" I growled with a smirk of my own.

He just stared at me. His expression made me laugh, which made him laugh too.

It was so **damn nice** to be able to laugh and actually mean it.

I think he felt the same way because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the couch and forced me to sit. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he smirked again. I felt my eyes narrow as I dared him to do something.

Little did I know he would take that dare.

His smirk changed into a gentle look as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. I gasped a little and I swear he chuckled.

I heard another gasp and we both looked up in time to see Miss Honda fleeing. I couldn't help but laugh and Kyo joined in.

Shigure poked his head in, but then just decided he didn't want to know.

I think that was a smart idea, seeing as our laughter wasn't going to die down if he said anything, and it took us forever to stop laughing anyway.

All an all life was back to normal.

**So, yea this one's done, but I have decided, I will do a sequel. Keep your eyes peeled!**

**3 Alice 3**


	16. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Just wanted you to know the sequel is out! Look for Fear Rising! Thanks! **


End file.
